User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Puzzle Pieces update! I just updated it. I think you're going to love this chapter. LOL, Rosalie is so clueless in this case. XD ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 12:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG! I'll go read it right now. :D I've got another chapter in the works. I have a day off college, and done all my assignments, so I'm gonna do some serious fanfic writing. ♦ Dream Of ✿ Rose Petals ♦ 14:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I read and reviewed Blur earlier, and I have to say, I loved it! It was so awesome. I think I've decided on what I might change my username to, "Wayfinder Of Destiny." I'm going to have it as my signature for a while, to see if I like seeing it. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to keep this signature for 2 weeks, and if I still like it, I'm going to request a username change. If not, then I'll just think of something else. Is this going to be the final chapter of the story? Like the end being soon? ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) It'll be a little sad when Blur's over, but then again, I could just read it again. But, that just means that there will be DD to follow. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) DD is totally awesome. But, I won't be sad for long, because I'll read DD again, and that'll cheer me up. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL! DD already is pretty awesome. Sorry if I take ages to respond, I've gotten the inspiration to make a bunch of avatars, so I'm making them. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I really should be writing the next chapter of Puzzle Pieces, but I'm totally procrastinating it. I'll totally read the chapter, when you post it of course. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 01:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat...... --TheLunar Another Update! I updated Puzzle Pieces again! :D There's an important thing in my author's notes, make sure to check that out too. I'm already thinking about a sequel, it'll be called either "Falling Dominoes" or "Domino Effect." ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 14:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Recording I mean the one where you we're playing LG on your violin :D TeamTwilightFan 17:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Recording and other stuff.. Yes,when you make a new recording please send me it cos I think their really cool.And I think that the user Lana Del Rey Girl types alot like imataycobsobettergetusedtoit,I thought I was seeing things,then I saw your message to Nike's Girl. TeamTwilightFan 14:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Blur! Awesome! I'll go read it right now. Since I have the idea for a sequel, I'm planting the seeds for it in Puzzle Pieces. So when it comes up in the next one, everyone will be like "Oh snap! Just like when _________!" ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 20:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) News comments There's a couple of them that you may want to delete, at your leisure. Thanks! MinorStoop 21:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Dee. I'm feeling a lot better since the last time we talked, so Nathan and I will be going on on our romantic getaway this Friday at 5:00PM; we'll be staying at the Lodge until Sunday. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone! ;) Loaf you to pieces! Love and Lust 23:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Mockingjay whistle Dee,I finally learned the Mokingjay whistle! It took me ages,though. LawrenceGirl 11:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) A block needs to be blocked for a couple of weeks. Thanks! MinorStoop 15:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :It sometimes happens. :) :It is a lot more irritating when two people edit the same page at the same time interfering with each other. MinorStoop 07:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL. Welcome to the club! MinorStoop 14:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm a whore Okay so...I've been neglecting the wiki lately, I apologize...I've been really busy and it's hard to keep up..know though that I don't mean too and if you can't reach me on here you can get me on twitter...I'm gonna be on more often soon for a week...I have a week off for TT but just to say, I'm sorry, I suck and I'll make more ofan effort to get on...promise TheWolfPacksBitch 19:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :TT, *I* know how to interpret certain terms, but there likely is a number of other users (younger kids) who don't, and parents behind them who may object. So, please, use 'em sparingly. Thanks. MinorStoop 07:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay Okay I will be on here more often, I need to try, but tbh my social life really has bumped up a shit load. Haha going out all week-ends or both days anyway. I'm exhausted but like that horrible saying says, You Only Live Once...right? But I've missed looking at mywolf pack all the time...it's sickening being away from them. <---sad but true. Ahhh I'm tired :( TheWolfPacksBitch 06:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Breaking Dawn Will Jacob and Bella be Friends forever Dudddddddde (Not Swearing...don't wanna be slaughtered ;D ) Hello, gonna...try and keep this message clean and read-able by the minds of others...however I don't see why they'll want to read our messed up conversations ;D It's not generally Charlie being the main reason...he is some of the reason but not all the reason and you want to know stuff...hmm here ten points; *He wears my favorite brand of men deodrant *He's 2 years older than me. *I met him through a web of people and it's complicated to explain. *He has a nice face ;D *He has 2 dogs *He has amazing teeth...just saying. *He lives half an hour drive away then 5 minute walk. *He has this hoodie and I tend to wear it more than him. *We don't go to the same school and he's doing his really big exams right now. *He hs a weird obsession with the Gorrilaz...good band but his obsession is weird :3 You happy? Will that keep you going, eh? AND YOU FINISHED IT? god dammit I swear I haven;t been gone that long. And my social life bump is due to my friend Rubee who I met through my best boy whom is a friend (Other than Charlie)You see they all go to a different school than me which means I'm meating a big load of new people. if you get me, and meeting all of Charlie's friends. TheWolfPacksBitch 21:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup? LOL. Hey! How's your writing going? I've been so busy lately, writing my book. I'm actually getting obsessed with it. Characters are emerging as I'm writing. One litterally jumped out of my mind onto the page, and now I adore her so much, it would have been a total crime against the book not to have her. I hardly have time for fanfic writing. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll give them a look over. But, not tonight though. I have 6 chapters to majorly proof read, because tomorrow I'm going to the library to print them off. They charge like 23p per page to print, and I only have one hour access at the computer. That's barely enough time for 2 chapters, with proof reading and formatting. I might have to pull an all nighter, just to make sure these chapters are perfect. I'll read them tomorrow, promise. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Angels. There is a story behind why I chose that. I'm sick of going in a book store, and seeing a hugeass amount of vampire love stories or werewolf love stories. I started reading this one series about angels, and loved it. I read another angel book, and loved that too. I tried to find some more angel books, but it was impossible, because there wasn't that many at all. I was watching Murder, She Wrote, and it got me thinking about writing books. So I started one draft, but it didn't seem to just flow, so I scrapped it, and started writing it with most of the same characters, but a few names changed. I started two weeks ago, only writing two chapters, to reduce the cost I'd get ripped off by at the library. Once I'd printed them, I wrote two more. Saturday night, I thought 'screw it, I'll just write it as it comes.' Six chapters later, I've gotten so into the story. I love being in that world, writing about it. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) You will, if you try. It comes so easy to me, because I've been writing things since I was four. So I'm used to it by now. It really does help that I'm writing it for my own amusement. My mum does read it, but I don't really see that as a "ZOMG! MUST WRITE FOR HER!" thing. So, it helps me to write more. I think the best advice I could give anyone for that is; stop caring what other people think. If other people like it, great. What matters is, do you like what your writing? If yes, then the story will be good. Granted, that there are a lot of Mary Sue stories out there, that are rubbish. In that case, don't take crit personally. It'll just break you. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 23:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :D I've long since stopped caring what others think. Now all I care about, is making sure the story goes how I want it to. If people like it, then that's an added bonus too. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 00:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Review of Trip To Your Heart Hey, Dee! How are you? I read your fanfic :3. Random: I won't be around the wiki for... 3 weeks, so... yeah, here is my review. :) This time you developed (and improved) Bella's emotions, you compared Bedward - Jella relationships and Bella's feelings about them, which is pretty good. :) You managed to make Bella more miserable than in You Knows No Pain. Congrats for that. :) Although, Bella_still_has parts of your personality I think. :P But it was good. ;) Jacob was better, much better than in YKNP. Basically, he was more "manly" whereas in YKNP, hewas more boyish. He is more decisive in TTYH. And bold. :) But he still loves and cares about Bella, right? Two words: More Jacob. Why focusing only on Bella? o.O "I love you, Mr. Jacob Black," I finally said. "I love you, Miss Bella Swan," he replied. Bedward much? :P Finally, I think you should focus on their feelings more. 'Kay, I know Jella is THTH, but this isn't the point, right? Or at least the most important thing in a story. Well, that's it. Love, Nike's Girl 09:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) You suck. Whateverrrrr, this message is going to be normal cause I fucking hate not swearing,...lol. I GET IT, YOU HAD A FEELING HE'S OLDER ;D I don't do younger men :3 Maybe...that is all. Please don';t kick him....(: Well if you wanna hear something bad...we didn't exactly like eachother before? Okay well basically my friend did fancy him and then he told her he didn;t see them as a couple so on a night out with them I had a go at him and he was all like 'WHAT CAN I DO TO SHUT YOU UP?' by this point in time my friend didnt like him yet I was un aware so I was like 'CAN YOU NOT EVEN GIVE IT A SHOT?!?!' and he shook his head and...god this is cheesy well...IT'S HARDER TO TELL YOU THAN MY MAM...well basically toshutmeuphekissedmeanditwasreallycutethenthenextdayheaskedmeoutandIsaidyesandyougetthepoint. yeah....well that's all AND I MAY POST A PICTURE...BUT PROBABLY NOT ;D TheWolfPacksBitch 16:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Friends Cant We Make Frnds With Someone We Kno And Another Thing Is That I've Got A Frnd In This Site And I Cant View Or Chat With Her !! Help Me Out Na ? Hey, thanks for the message! I can't wait to send you my contributions on the twilight wiki. RE: EWK Played with it for a few seconds last night and turned it back thankfully before my Internet went down. I did notice the new header at the top. I've seen that in a few game wiki's I frequent and The Vampire Diaries. If you want, turn it on for an extended time and see what it really entails. If you do you might want to post a blog that you are just testing new features. I'm headed out for the night otherwise I'd take a longer gander at it. LuckyTimothy 19:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Any possibility to change the red coloring of the text to something else? It's not the most readable coloring of them all. Thanks! MinorStoop 06:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Should have explained myself - was referring to contribution lists, recent activity and so on. I think there was a problem with the latest technical update by wiki - for a few hours I couldn't load the text editor. ::Many thanks anyway! :) MinorStoop 13:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: So what are you thoughts on it now? LuckyTimothy 21:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, it's about time!!! I believe only so many names can fit on there. I think expanding it would require something across all wiki's. Not real sure though. LuckyTimothy 02:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC) HHEEYY! 1."You suck" LOL No, the reason I won't be around here is hmmm...exams. Yeah. So. I guess I don't suck that much... 2. WHAT THE JACOB'S BLACK NIKE SHOES AND CUT-OFF JEANS HAS HAPPENED TO OUR BEAUTIFUL WIKI? MAKE IT THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE! *cries* Thanks, LOL Nike's Girl 09:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) DD awesomeness! Have you tried listening to a different kind of music? I'm strapped for ideas to help move the plot along, because I'm focusing all my attention on my book. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, I see im not the only Lana fan here. I'm Carly, Nice to meet you. From my username you can see that, "Blue Jeans and Carmen" are my fave songs. Best wishes, Carmen And Blue Jeans 16:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC) We girl's who just have a Lana obsession... Yes, I like"National Anthem" and "Summertime sadness. But im not too into "Radio".. And sorry for replying late, I had to bring Charlotte on a walk, she was moaning :< btw, Would you like to be friend's, Dee? Bye! Blue Jeans 16:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey I don't bother with timeline sites myself, if I ever make one, I just write it on a peice of paper. Even then I don't really keep track, I just reread what I've written every couple of days. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 17:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Guess who just left you a message? Yes, it's Nike's Girl. I'm alive! LOL Well, last night I saw Remember me. It was such a great movie. Robert was so good in it. If you haven't already done this, you should totally watch this movie. Really. I prefer Robert as a human character. I don't like him as Edward (I don't like Edward anyway, but still...). AND on Thursday, New Moon is going to be on TV! YAY! Well, that's all for now. Keep walking, Dee. Nike's Girl 09:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you saw the message below.. Yeah, I left you a message below, that you didn't see, so i'll just write it here :) Charlotte is 1year old, btw. And i've just listened to "National Anthem" for the first time in ages, and it's like.. so catchy, right? Loaf ya, Blue Jeans 12:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Really? Well, im not going to miss that. Ever! Yeah, She better have a good video for it. But the video "Carmen" was weird ( in my opinion) because the flower at the start.. I was like,"What"? Blue Jeans 13:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) .........WOW, thats a long list you got there, Dee... But yeah, I agree, the videos aren't the best.At all. LLLOOOVVVEEE YYYOOOUUU Blue Jeans 13:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I keep running in my Nikes. LMAO I loved the "Run, girl, ruuuuuun!". :) It was just so epic: "Ruuuuuuun!". It was like :"Jake, run!". As for SWATH, Kris seems so kick-@$$ in it. I so want to see it. :/ AND, just because you're one of the most sweetfabulousadorableandcool kids in the world, here is a gift for you, made by me: I edited it. I hope I did a nice work. (I used the color purple 'cause I know you like it. ;) ) It's summer, it's gonna be really hot and I know I'm not helping you at all with this pic, but I couldn't help showing it to you. Hope you love it! xxx Nike's Girl 08:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) #Oh, DO_NOT leave! :O If you leave, I leave, got it? >.< Okay, I get bored too when I get here, but still, I try to keep up with the wiki, users and... you. #Thanks for the compliments. :P #You should download "Picasa". It's great, really. You can make very nice and extreme edits with it. #Kristen's gallery is locked. I guess it has too many images. >.< #DO NOT LEAVE 'CAUSE I'LL LEAVE WITH YOU. : PS:Too much drama in #5? :P : Nike's Girl 17:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Whatever on Earth you decided to name it Hey, I'm sorry I didn't respond, I've been ill with a cyst in my butt :D! -TheLunar Anon's are so annoying These so called anon's are driving me insane, because to be honest they need to create an account it is not that hard to create one. Don't you agree Dee, this wiki needs to put their foot down and block anon's from commenting and editing, it is bound to happen. I am only bringing this up because the anon's have got no respect for us user's, those are my thoughts on anon's what are yours. (This is from: Edward_Is_Better_23) 'Below is my new signature. ' My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • :: :: I was wondering if it where possible for you and the other admins have a meeting about the topic, anon's are only making it unfair for us users to do things around here. If they would like to keep on here, then there has to be something done, I am like getting tired of their silly games and charade and to be honest it is quite frankly making this wikia look messy, anon's should create an account for this wiki to look more neater. :: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • You_saw_SWATH? That's it, I'm dead. Kristen gorgeous, amazing soundtrack, nice plot... I want to see this movie more now! I so want to see Kris in a different movie. PS: If you don't want to download "picasa" you can use "picnik" which is a program that allows you to edit pictures or videos online. :) Nike's Girl 09:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) IDK what has happened... ...but the system won't inform me if a user leaves a comment in my talk page. Does the same thing happens to you as well? Can you fix it? o.O Thanks, Nike's Girl 14:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but it did work until like...yesterday... it's pretty annoying, needless to say. AND I MIGHT SEE SWATH AFTER THE DVD IS RELEASED. I'll have to wait, LOL. :/ (: Nike's Girl 14:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) YOU_JUST_KILLED_ME. Now I'll tell you something I keep saying to MS: You are so freakin' adorable! LOL I can wait. I haven't even seen Abduction. :/ Nike's Girl 15:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE from Seedy Uh, I remind you someone you know.... Who? What do you want, anyways?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- ImperiexSeed, 11:05 AM, June 3rd 2012 Signature You are free not to talk to me for a whole minute. :) Ah, I "changed" my signature. Like it or should I change it? Nike's Girl ✔ 15:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I Love... ...your new signature. :) OMJB! Taylor was at the awards? OMJB, where are your blogs? ;) I'm gonna read them. ;) Ah, I changed signature too. :P Nike's Girl 07:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, have you any pics of him yet? And I agree with you Kristen's dress was beautiful. But Taylor, old friend? Puh-lease! :P :) If only he showed up and came next to her. :') Nike's Girl 08:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Random I don't want to sound angry or make you unhappy but Iisten: Since you or another admin "changed" the wiki I can't add any pic and the button "add a picture in this gallery" doesn't work AT ALL. For example, i just added a pic at Taysten's gallery. How? I had to go to the source mode and copy/past the file name in the gallery. Tiring much? I don't kow what has happened to the galleries or if they are all locked, but can you please do it the way it was before? If you can't do it, ask an other admin. :( Nike's Girl 08:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Random I don't want to sound angry or make you unhappy but Iisten: Since you or another admin "changed" the wiki I can't add any pic and the button "add a picture in this gallery" doesn't work AT ALL. For example, i just added a pic at Taysten's gallery. How? I had to go to the source mode and copy/past the file name in the gallery. Tiring much? I don't kow what has happened to the galleries or if they are all locked, but can you please do it the way it was before? If you can't do it, ask an other admin. :( Nike's Girl 08:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) For example go to http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3ACharlie_Swan (Charlie's Gallery). Try to add a photo: You can't. The button doesn't work. :/ Nike's Girl 08:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Taysten IKR? If Taylor kissed Kristen I would be on of the happiest people. :) But, we both know that this would never happen. :/ Although I would love it if that happened one day... ;) And I'll chack the gallleries to tell you.. Nike's Girl 15:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Again, they don't work for me. :P I can't even add a pic in my own freakin' page! :P I click on it, and it's dead! : Nike's Girl 15:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! O_M_G! LOOK at this: ::: I :::: May ::::: Die :::::: Right ::::::: Now :::::::: 'Cause ::::::::: This :::::::::: Is ::::::::::: What :::::::::::: I ::::::::::::: Call :::::::::::::: F_L_A_W_L_E_S_S : THEY ARE TOGETHER IN A PHOTO A LIKE...1000000000000YEARS! OMG! What is air? : Nike's Girl 18:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Re: Need your advice - asap I suggest you tone down the flirtiness, but if you happen to be crushing on one of those guys, just keep it subtle. Flirting with them all would make them think you're easy or something. For whatever reason, if you just can't help yourself, keep it simple. Crack a joke, fall down on purpose or something. Hope that helps! Best regards, Love and Lust 22:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I never said for you to stop, but regardless, don't make it completely obvious you're into (one of?) them yet. Love and Lust 22:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Taysten 2 Your Twitter is full of Taysten=Flawless. And I don't mind that the pic is for now your fabulous avatar. Do you think they sat together only to take a picture together or they were together during the whole show? I hope it is the second option. ;) Nike's Girl 08:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : These kids... they do it on purpose. Just... LOOK: : I miss Taysten but this is just so beautiful! : Oh you two... just... get married! : And oh, look, she's wearing her old necklace. :) : Nike's Girl 08:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Look, I need to tell you something, Dee. Im not really married and I don't have a child. The reason I lied is because when I joined I thought there was going to be people who, lets just say, "Stalk you". but now I know theres not reason to lie, and im sorry. but yes, my name is Carly, im 13years old, and I love Twilight and Lana. I hope we can still be friends, Blue Jeans 10:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) New lightbox Hey - Just wanted to let you know that I left a message for Charmed-Jay last week. I didn't hear back from them, so let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) This. http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m24t6m0i0l1qdv8gho2_250.gif That is all. TheWolfPacksBitch 21:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC) "Body Electric" It's hard to hear over all the screams. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrPjNInRjxU&feature=player_embedded#.... I have to say, im not too into this song the way I am with her other sings. Maybe its because I just have to get used to it. Maybe? With love, Blue Jeans 15:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) btw, I learned how to do this: , Isn't it cool? Just edit this into source mode and it will tell you how to do it and you shall have your smily face Again, With Love, Blue Jeans 15:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dee, did you like the MTV Awards Hey, did you like the MTV Awards and what was your fave part of it. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • ::I did like when Kristen Stewart accepted best kiss for 2012 with Robert Pattinson and I thought when Taylor Lautner had appeared I was like when is he going to show up. When Breaking Dawn: Part 1 got movie of the year I was in joy, but The Hunger Games should have won it, for a present for them. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Yep, it's been a while, and you've almost made me into a "Peanuts" character... ... Snoopy the dog, that is. Whaddaya expect - end of school-year's exams for you, me not a chatter, the wiki calm and tranquil, nothing terribly exciting. What're your plans for the summer, getting somewhere sunny and hot, I hope. (Florida, maybe?) Here in Italy it has been a cool and rainy spring - won't say Forks, but a few sparklies may have apparently been spotted every now and then... and I don't think that summer will be terribly hot. If everything goes well, I'll be away for a few days starting the 20th or so - I'm sure you and Long-TT will stand it _very_ happily! :) MinorStoop 12:42, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll provide the musty and battered top hat to collect the clinking copper; have always bad at training monkeys to breakdance - they'we always wound up pretending I joined them. Might even set up a hot dog stall next to you, though; it might increase business, don't you think? :-P :I will certainly welcome your hell on the wiki (and Long-TT's) - it certainly is a welcome relief with respect to the edits I have to revert and bans I have to request; haven't sponsored you as an admin for nothing! :) MinorStoop 14:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) D.D Update. AWESOME! I'll go read it ASAP. Book's going good, it just takes a lot of work to keep it going. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 17:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse commentary I left some cooments on your talk page. (Just in case you don't see them) :) Nike's Girl 17:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup? I'm totally having a crap day today, one of those that wouldn't quit. I can't wait for this damn day to be over. So, how's your day? Hopefully it isn't as sucky as mine. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 22:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'll totally read it then. Good to hear your day was good. Today isn't even better, yesterday's crap flooded over to today. :( At least I know I can come on here, and not get ripped a new one for just existing. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 14:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) It's family stuff. :( They always know how to bring me down, when I'm in a good mood. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 15:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) People persons :) And a good thing too. MinorStoop 16:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have started to worry. You didn't comment on the fact that your voice reminds me of Kristen's :O. And PLEASE try to talk a little - just a little - SLOWER! :P PS: Jella's body language is always so natural (way more than Bedward.) Nike's Girl 18:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, you talk really FAST just like her. :) (And I can't believe that in your message you said the name "Re-name-me" :O). :) Nike's Girl 18:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe what I just heard from your own voice (too much drama?). In_BD_Jacob_was_close_to_Bella_just_because_of_Re-name_me? Noooooooooooo! LOL Like...seriously I thought (I still think and I'll always think) that Jacob REALLY "liked" (okay, loved Bella to death). Why wouldn't their "friendship" last? o.O Nike's Girl 18:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) That's why I dislike BD. Sometimes I really wish that BD (both movies, books etc.) didn't exist. I mean... Bedward, again? Their horrible-beautiful relationship, marriage and their brand new daughter? Who cares? And what about Jake? Yes, that poor guy who had to "fell in love" with B&E's kid just because SM couldn't invent another character to be with Jake or even make JELLA actually happen, That's it and goodnight. LOL Nike's Girl 18:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The wallet I could barely hear anything in your new voice message. >.< LOL. Nike's Girl 09:38, June 11, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. :) Nike's Girl 14:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Boob I just wrote a massive paragraphy on this thinking it was Jashan's page, but not, it was you...you loser. And hey, I'll bully you back but if you can't take it, don't come running to me ;) Anywayyyyyyyyys, I had school again, and got told i have 5 weeks of school left :P so can't wait for summer, omfg I'm gonna be on here and twitter all the fucking time. Anyway stop being a boob and yeah, I have nothing left to say. P.S I usually tell Jashan to look at your wall for Charlie, so how you're finding things about him from her, you'll have to explain to me. TheWolfPacksBitch 17:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC)